La zorra de Versailles
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Una última conversación de DuBarry con Saint Just sobre la heroina de la Bastilla


La zorra de Versailles

La celda era fría pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Esperaba su muerte con tranquilidad. Ella era responsable de sus actos. El juicio fue breve. Sentada con las manos juntas en el regazo apoyada contra la pared meditaba. Era uno de los hábitos que adquirió los últimos años. La piedra con paja húmeda servia de lecho. Era vieja y el sueño es un lujo que escasea con el tiempo. La luz pobre mezcla de luna y antorchas proyectan espectrales sombras que bailan invitando a su cordura. Quien sabe que música bailaran o sobre que compás se deslizaban entreteniendo a esta reina en sombras. Si la reina en sombras; la que domo al caballo viejo pero no a los potrillos.

Habia risa y animada charla de memorias, fantasias, deseos no realizados. Los invitados que habían venido se desvanecieron, solo algunos se escondieron en las sombras oscuras de los muros de piedra. Ella no lo había oído pero si sintió su presencia al otro lado de los muros. El ángel de la muerte había arribado, su hedor lo delataba, las pisadas hoscas de su famélico corcel lo acompaña. Ella cerró los ojos. Debía tener mucha concentración para no perder esta última batalla. Los pasos llevan consigo un frágil sonido casi imperceptible. Solo un par se acerca. Sabrá Dios que hizo para que los guardas no tuvieran en cuenta su presencia.

Él entró en la celda con una vela en mano. Ilumino las marchitas y apergaminada facciones de la prisionera. Aunque con la vista cansada en esa penumbra pudo leer en sus ojos su frustración, su ira, su dolor. Las curiosidades de la vida acalladas y quién mejor que ella para saberlo. Todo hombre envestido de títulos e historias heroicas, e impresionantes que van en contra de su naturaleza. Si, toda la podredumbre bajo una alfombra, acallada entre paredes, vestida finamente, oculta tras buenos pensamientos, costumbres y dichos morales. Lo leyó, él lo amaba con la desesperación que quema la carne. Era allí el fruto prohibido. El tálamo del vecino. La contradicción de la moral. El engaño de la naturaleza. Había ganado su última batalla personal y nadie va escribirla en los libros de historia. Sabia que la quería leer pero como un joven ciego lleno de ambición no puede ver el gozo de ella en sus ojos; pues si, su rostro es inescrutable. "Gajes del oficio" pensó la vieja madame. Llevaba años en el intento de escalar en el poder y sabía mucho de sus juegos. Mientras que los suyos solo podían asesinar en una doble moral cavando así lentamente su propia tumba. Cayó ante dos niños tontos halagados hasta las orejas, débiles de caracter. Aunque no se quedó ni en palacio, ni joyas, en bienes terrenales, tuvo el placer de verla caer bajo su propia mentira. "Quien escupe hacia arriba la escupida le cae encima" Su labios se aflojaron en un imperceptible mueca. Fue tonta al pensar en doblegar el espíritu joven impulsado solo por el vigor. Juventud camino lleno de tontos idealismos. Una vez si, dos veces no se comete el mismo error fue una ramera muy cara. Una prostituta obligada. Una niña vendida por su padre quien no tenia para darle de comer. Cuando llegó a la cima se olvido de que allí los enemigos la mientras se mide con el enemigo que se posiciona de frente. Ese fue el momento de hablar.— A que debo tan ilustre presencia ciudadano Saint Just —dijo poniendo énfasis y desdén en la palabra ciudadano.

El silencio solo duro un momento antes del sonido que emite la palma de la mano contra la mejilla.

— Lo suponía— Contestó ella con naturalidad exponiendo su rostro marcado.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó con rabia intentando ahogar su frustración

—En ese tribunal hay un revoltijo de mentiras y verdades. Solo dije la verdad para atenuar mi sentencia.

—No has dicho la verdad— Sentencio con los dientes apretados a escasos centímetro de la cara vieja— No tiene sentido. No les debes nada. Era una de las putas de la austriaca. Jeane de Valois lo confirmó en sus memorias. Esta muerta. ¡¿Por quéee?!—Acabó su ditrabia. Respiró con dificultad por unos minutos hasta que se calmó. Otra vez su rostro se volvió inexpresivo. La miró de nuevo listo para escuchar su respuesta.

—Por qué preguntas. No es obvio Fiorelle. Hace muchos años, cuando fui desterrada del palacio por esa insulsa pelirroja, ella fue la única persona amable. No era la primera vez que la tenia enfrente. Siempre fue muy curioso su moral infecciosa. Hasta que descubrí que era una mujer. Ella vivía bajo los principios ficticios sobre los cuales los hombres esconden sus bajas ambiciones. El soldado y caballero perfectos dejaron atras de si un montón de hombres ineptos. Mi rey solo quería divertirse nunca tuvo reales intenciones de ponerla en la guardia real. Era solo una jugada para burlarse y reírse de De Jarjayes. Muchos querían su puesto y habilidad para ascender. La broma salió mal y el menor de sus retoños mostró a su majestad en su cara la valia de una mujer. Al principio estaba furioso y en aquél entonces no supe bien porque. Un día le sugerí poner una dama de compañia que fuera espía de la delfina para que nos informara de todo. El colocó a la persona idonea para eso sin que lo supiera. Más tarde que temprano lo supe. Debo admitir que tuve un gran odio hacia su persona. Pero cuando te tratan peor que a un perro sarnoso y una persona siente compasión de ti ayudando te sin demostrar lastima nunca lo olvidas.

—Esa es tu endeble escusa. ¿No dijiste nada contra ella solo porque te tuvo lastima? Patético Du Barry. ¿Qué hay de lo que te pedí de su siervo? O para él tienes la misma excusa .No te parece demasiado humillante la lastima de un siervo.

—Mi querido ¿Dónde esta eso de libertad, igualdad y fraternidad?— Agregó mordaz . Sin darle tiempo a replicar continuó— Lo vi en pocas ocaciones .No más de dos. La más memorable fue sin duda cuando el rey estuvo a punto de mandarlo a ejecutar por culpa de la tontisima Delfina. Su ama lo defendió cambiando su vida por la de él. Estaba que moria del gozo. La chiquilla iba a cargar con dos muertes por su imprudencia. Pero Luis cedió a los ruegos de la chiquilla y los dejo vivir. Ese día me enteré de que era una mujer ya que a Luis se le escapó mientras retozabamos. Allí me quedó todo muy claro y ya nunca más me metí con ella. Había urdido planes buenos para acabar con ella y la chiquilla. En esa noche compredí porqué había fallado.

—¿Por qué no intentaste acabar con ella cuando supiste que era mujer?—Preguntó ya no motivado por la ira sino por la curiosidad.

—Que pregunta estúpida. Es obvio ¿No?—Un instante de silencio cubre el ambiente. Él se sienta enfrente de ella para que continúe el relato — La habilidad, posición , rectitud enfermiza, combinados con el corazón de una mujer integra es un grave peligro. Ya lo sabes es por la misma razón que Robespierre — A la sola mención de ese nombre Fiorelle contrajo el rostro evitando cualquier emoción — protege su nombre. Porque ella iba a darlo todo por lo que consideraba justo. Crees que murió por los soldados, por la Bastilla. No ella a propósito dejó que la mataran.

—¿Cómo es qué sabes tanto mujerzuela?

—Eres realmente sorprendente. Piensa como llegué al poder. De la misma forma que ustedes. Engañando y matando. Querido cuando conoces lo que los motiva es fácil sustraer información. Sabes la cantidad de siervas que ingrese a Versailles. Ellas y algunos amigos aristócratas me mantuvieron al tanto de todo. So burro.

Fiorelle abrio su labios mirando la con ironía. Antes de que pudiera hablar ella lo interrumpió. — No vayas a preguntar o decir otra estupidez.

—No. Claro que no madame— agregó con sarcasmo.— Quisiera escuchar la historia de esa zorra.

—Te advierto que lo que sé es por habladurías y mis propias conjeturas.

—Adelante por favor.

—Mi querido joven debes entender que aunque trangiverse mi relato lo que Robespiere siente por ella no cambiará.

La expresión de él irradio un odio profundo que le dio un aspecto angelical y peligroso. — Habla mi querida aprovecha tus últimas horas. Cuentame de la perra y su garrapata.

—No sé por donde empezar. Tal vez porqué era el único siervo que habló con cortesanas trayendo y llevando chismes. O porque era observador y silencioso. De Jarjayes no dio paso en falso con ese criado excepto que hay cosas inevitables cuando creces.

—Hablas como si el amor entre un hombre y una mujer fuera gran cosa.— Escupió aquello con evidente desprecio e irritación en la voz— A menos que se trate de la versión viva de La Nueva Eloisa

—El amor cuando es amor de verdad es bueno. Y mira que el diablo sabe por diablo pero más por viejo. Tu hablas porque solo conoces las bajas pasiones. Algo que sin duda ambos conocemos muy bien.—Añadio con mala intención dejando en claro la igualdad de los dos.

—Y cómo es que puedes estar segura de que la perra no fórmico. Tengo entendido que también le gustaba el sueco.

—Eres idiota en verdad

—¿Por qué no ?si la semilla se derrama afuera...

—Se nota que no tienes experiencia. El hombre puede liberar su semilla de a poco sin darse cuenta antes de llegar a la cumbre del placer. Y no digas tonterías como se realizo un aborto y cocino la placenta para hacerse más bella. O incluso que cabalgar deja estéril a la mujer. A pesar de estar entre hombres no entendía los coqueteos. Es simple a ella nunca le gustaron las mujeres. Más ¿cómo coquetear a un hombre sin un buen escote ? Entiendes nada de lo convencional le servia. Aunque no te puedo asegurar que no haya intentado coquetear o conquistar a alguien. Por supuesto de seguro el suequito era un excelente candidato de amor. Lastima el mal gusto de Axel para las mujeres.

— Mmm... La pequeña perra pudo estar privada de los juegos de coquetería entre mujeres y hombres. Pero me temo mucho que tenia el privilegio de ver a sus hombres en... digamos situaciones desnudas.

—Tal vez. Quizás.

—Lo de la austriaca y las lesbianas.

—Por favor.—Dijo en un tono que denotaba lo obvio — juegos lésbico con ella el soldado de juguete me temo mucho que no. Sabes Fiorelle para esa clase de juegos existen las personas especiales como nosotros. Personas a las cuales no les da miedo sentir cosas por el mismo sexo.

—Sin embargo gente cercana a ellos afirma que se convirtió en la esposa del siervo

—Chatelet— Saint Justo se mordió el labio inferior con disgusto— Si él lo puede decir porque esta implicado en la historia. Ademas su mujercita, Rosalie, la hijita bastarda de Gabrielle fue una de las protegidas del soldadito. Allí tienes de primera mano la información. Ahh pero no te llevas bien con el matrimonio Chatelet. Es una lástima —Añadió irónica

— ¿Cómo es posible?— Dijo entre dientes mirando fijo su cara. Apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Ya te lo dije contactos. Pero ya que moriré te diré mi secreto. El clérigo que me confesaba era el mismo de Oscar De Jarjayes. El pobre necesitaba dinero para un caridad fuera de Francia y yo muy amablemente se la di. Compré los secretos de confesión de un muerto. A él mucho no le incomodo ya que ella estaba muerta. Además nunca le agrado.

—Vaya como se quitan las mascaras los clérigos.

—La odiaba porque se resistió a vivir como una insulsa mujer. Antes de que lo preguntes no le confeso sus pecaditos con el siervo. Lo último que le dijo de él era la enorme culpa que sentía por ser la causante de su ceguera.

—Y...

—Por excitarse al verlo con la camisa desprendida trabajando al sol.— Añadió con picardía.

Ambos rieron pensando en eso. Saint Justo a quien su primo le negaba información por intentar matar a Oscar quería resolver el misterio de la mujer soldado.

—Supongo—Continuó Du Barry— Que después de esa última confesión se entregó a él. La envidio sabes—añadió con un deje de melancolia. — A ella la amaron de verdad. Le dieron alas con las que el resto de las mujeres a penas podemos soñar. No fue una mujerzuela legal, prostituta fina, mujer que pare hijos a los que no ve crecer. La envidio porque ella no fue un bonito adorno viviente. Ella pudo elegir más allá que cualquiera de nosotras.— Los ojos de la mujer condenada se oscurecieron a la luz de sus propios recuerdos.

Fiorelle se levantó después de un largo silencio. Abrió la puerta para irse.

—Espera— Llamó la mujer— Aceptarlo Robespierre no dejará de pensar en ella. Consuela te en el hecho de que aunque ella estuviera viva el nunca la habría podido poseer. Oscar no era una tonta campesina a la cual podía llevar a fornicar para pagar sus servicios como letrado. Además hubiera muerto antes que ser mancillada.

— En eso estoy desacuerdo Madame. Pero como usted bien lo dijo llegamos al poder por medios un poco sucios. Le aseguro que la habría forzado por su honor, por la vida de sus hombres, por la de sus seres queridos, por los monarcas. Sin duda alguna por la vida de él de Andre Grandie.— Dijo y se marchó de la celda dejando atrás a la condenada.

Du Barry sonrió. Las sombras volvieron a salir de sus escondites y una vez más bailaron junto a su reina que gozaba del último triunfo. Ella lo sabia todo. Siempre fue parte del plan para destronar a los reyes pero el Duque de Orleans la abandonó a su suerte. No era la primera vez que la abandonan. Sin embargo la sastifacción de esa noche era confirmar la estupidez de los hombres. Porque estaba segura de que el cadalso que la esperaba era el mismo que lo esperaba a él y su casi amante.


End file.
